Items placed into cardboard cartons are often simultaneously placed into packaging materials such as styrofoam peanuts, shredded or balled newspaper and other item obscuring forms of protective materials for protective transport. This method introduces several problems.
First, since items are obscured, there is a possibility of inadvertently discarding items if the person unpacking the container either does not carefully check the container or packing list if such a list even exists.
Another problem is that after items are sealed in a container, it is not possible, without having to reopen the container, to determine the actual contents of the package.
This can lead to disputes between shippers and customers when items are actually missing from the container or when fraudulent claims are made that the items were not originally included.
An additional problem, especially with styrofoam peanuts-style protective materials, is the shifting of the item to the bottom of the package due to the rigors of transport, thereby further obscuring the item and exposing it to a greater risk of shock and vibration hazard.
A device or system which reduces or eliminates some of the above-mentioned problems is therefore desirable.